himmelchens_cv_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
CV Writing
This is an example of a good standard ´Chronological CV` often used by recent university graduates. ' ' ' ' Resource: University of Central Lancashire, 2014. Prepare for your future …, pp. 20-21. ''pdf Available at: <https://www.uclan.ac.uk/students/careers/files/Writing_a_Winning_CV.pdf> 13 December 2015 The '''Personal Statement' has not been used in this CV, but could be included as long as it is short and to the point. - It is optional - Brief sentence designed to introduce yourself - Factual summary of your situation and career objectives Education & Qualifications - In reverse chronological order, most recent first - Don´t include every qualification you have - Sufficient to include the relevant, for example: “GCSEs – 10 grades A to C including English, Maths and Physics Relevant Work Experience - Detail any positions that are directly related to the specific position, company or industry - Most recent first - Use bullet points to separate each of your duties to draw the attention to the key information - Show the responsibilities you undertook and what skills they demonstrate Employment History / Work Experience - Full time, part time, temporary and permanent positions - Any work experience placements in reverse chronological order e.g. - Voluntary experiences and the duties included - Keep it relevant to the job Key Skills, Interests and Achievements - Can be Languages / IT Skills / Special Awards / Positions of Responsibility / Leisure Activities - Use the section to create greater depth and stimulate more interest - Include details of your level of competence - Ensure your interests are relevant to what an employer may be looking for References - Only if requested - Ensure that the referees are aware that they may be called to supply a reference The following CV is an example of a ´Skills-based CV`. ' ' ' ' Resource: University of Central Lancashire, 2014. Prepare for your future …, pp. 23-25. ''pdf Available at: <https://www.uclan.ac.uk/students/careers/files/Writing_a_Winning_CV.pdf> 13 December 2015 This type of CV is often used by mature students to demonstrate their life experience more effectively. The CV can be used by people of all ages, but it is particularly helpful if you are applying for a job role that is not directly related to your degree subject. The overall construction and the content of a Skills-based CV is similar to the Chronological CV, but it is more focused on relevant skills, described already on the first page. - It is a clearly targeted CV - Most relevant degree modules should be shown - Provide briefly and purely descriptions of the duties carried out to provide evidence for the skills listed '''Key Skills' - Choose 3 or 4 - Link them directly to the key competencies / requirements requested by the employer - Key skills are for example: Customer Service / Problem Solving / Communication o Provide specific examples and detail any particular success o Provide examples from a range of experiences, not just work related o Link your skill to the business you are applying for CV Writing